Forever with You
by sora wa kirei a.k.a. KKForeverFan
Summary: Sano's cooking up a plan... Kenshin loves Kaoru, Kaoru loves Kenshin. Will they ever be? Will he tell Kaoru his feelings before it's too late? KK, SM Summary sucks, ne? But plz read!
1. The Plan

Summary: Kenshin's going to leave and fight Shishio. Will he tell Kaoru his feelings before it's too late? Will he come back? And who's the new villain who wants Kaoru? KK, SM 

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and all its characters are not mine... unfortunately. It's Watsuki-sama's and I'm thinking to ask RK from him for my birthday. Hehe...

Chapter 1: The Plan

Kaoru sighed. _I can't believe Chief Okubo practically begged Kenshin to go and fight Shishio Makoto. _She watched as the redheaded rurouni hung the now-clean clothes._ Can't they see he's now living in peace? Just because he was Battousai during the Tokugawa Era means that he still Battousai..._

"Kaoru-dono?"

_And can't they understand he's not going to kill anyone again? Even that vile moron Shishio who wants to conquer Japan?_

"Oro... Kaoru-dono?"

_And Kenshin can't possibly defeat Shishio in a fair fight with a no-killing rule... what were they thinking? Mou! Will Kenshin leave? Will he leave me? No-yes-_

"K-kaoru-dono!"

"What!" she snapped._ Baka Kenshin! Can't he see I'm mulling over a problem concerning an oblivious redheaded rurouni? Baka... he obviously doesn't care about me! Baka, baka..._

Kenshin winced. "Oro... sessha just wants to know what's bothering Kaoru-dono, that he does..."

"Oh." Her voice softened. _Did I mention that he is very sweet, too?_ "Don't worry, Kenshin. It doesn't matter anyway."

"But it matters to sessha when Kaoru-dono is sad..." he said softly. He stared at her intensely. "Sessha has been watching Kaoru-dono..."

Her heart skipped a beat, but then she sighed again. _A friend... just a friend..._ "I'm not sad, Kenshin." she forced herself to say. "Just... lonely."

"Ah..." He nodded. "Sometimes, sessha feels lonely, too..."

"You do?" she asked, surprised.

"Hai. When sessha's lonely, sessha can't sleep... sessha stays awake at night 'til morning."

_Baka Kenshin... that's just too many sessha's... I hate the word!_ "I see. I don't know why you're lonely, Kenshin, but you shouldn't be. There are so many people who love you like Sano, Yahiko, Megumi, Ayame, Suzume, and... and many more..." she mumbled.

"What about Kaoru-dono?"

"Me?" She almost choked on the word. _Of course I love you! You're so dense, really, Kenshin..._ "What about me?"

"Why do you feel lonely?"

"Oh. I thought..." She shook her head. "Don't worry about me, Kenshin. I told you I am fine."

He took her hand gently. "You don't look fine... tell me what's wrong."

She looked at him, blinking. "K-kenshin..." It could be so easy to spill out her heart to him right now. But there was always that nagging thought in the back of her mind. Rejection. _He will leave. I know he will... and then... and then he won't come back..._ "Just go... please..." she pleaded, snatching her hand away. _Go... before the tears fall... please..._

He didn't seem to realize that she was trying to hold herself back from crying. Worried at her unusual behavior, he pushed back her ebony hair from her face. "Kaoru-dono? What-"

Something inside her snapped. "Leave me alone." she said harshly. _Why won't you go!_ her mind screamed.

"Demo Kaoru-dono, sessha-"

"Go away!"

"What's-"

"Fine." She stood up, her eyes flashing. "I know you don't care!" _I know you don't care about me!_ "Go and fight Shishio and die!"

"Shishio? What?" When did it suddenly come to this? "Kaoru-dono-"

"I HATE YOU!" she hissed, her eyes flashing. She stormed away, ignoring Sano who was passing by.

"Hey!"

"Sessha... sessha cares, Kaoru-dono... sessha cares..."

"Sooooo, what's with Jou-chan? Why does she hate you?" Sano asked curiously, removing the ever-present fishbone from his mouth.

"Sano," Kenshin started, staring at the place where Kaoru had left. "Do you think I don't care for Kaoru-dono?"

Sano did something between a laugh and a snort. "Kenshin, buddy, you're practically kissing the ground jou-chan walks on..."

"Oro... sessha doesn't kiss the ground Kaoru-dono walks on- much..." Kenshin mumbled, blushing.

"And even a blind man could see that you're all over her. I mean, man! You're almost drooling at the sight of her..."

Kenshin fought a much deeper blush from coming forth. He decided to ignore Sano's last statement instead. "But why can't Kaoru-dono see how much sessha cares?"

"Well, she's practically as dense as you are, you know..."

"Sessha isn't-"

"Stop!" Sano interrupted. "First of all, Kenshin, drop the sessha. I'm sick and tired of this 'I'm unworthy' crap. Jou-chan probably is, too. You're the best for her, got it?"

"Sessha-"

"NO!"

"Oro... I am?"

Sano put an arm around Kenshin. "Yes you are, moron. I mean, imagine some guy with jou-chan... can you picture it in your mind?"

"Yes..." the redhead said slowly.

"Good. They're holding hands, then they're kissing. What do you think, Kenshin? Kenshin?" Sano glanced at his friend, then shivered. The rurouni's eyes were swirling with amber, his hand on the hilt of his sword. _Wow... Saitou should give me an award or something. I can transfrom Kenshin to Battousai even without a fight..._

"Sano, I swear, if someone touches Kaoru-dono, I WILL forget my vow with absolutely no hesitationand kill whoever he is." Kenshin growled icily.

Sano grinned, as Kenshin's eyes calmed down to amethyst. "Told ya, pal. Now do you want some advice on your boring, dull, and seemingly hopeless love life?"

Kenshin stared at him blankly. "What?"

"Ooookay. In my opinion, you should tell jou-chan you love her." Sano said bluntly.

"O-oro! Am I that obvious?"

The gangster shrugged. "Pretty obvious, if you ask me. I know you love her, pal. Everyone- except jou-chan- knows you do. Really, Kenshin, jou-chan's worried about you. Even though she's young, she knows what love is. And SHE- LOVES- YOU."

"How can you be so sure?" Kenshin asked doubtfully. "She IS young. How can she like me? You could do much better for her."

"Kenshin, Kenshin, Kenshin." Sano said exasperatedly. _For being the deadliest hitokiri in Japan, he sure is stupid..._ "I'm trying to help you out here, so don't pass everything to me. I'll give you three reasons why I'm NOT good for jou-chan." He raised a finger. "One, she's just like a little sister to me." Two fingers. "You'll kill me. I mean, how can I do much better for her when I'm dead?"

"Oro! Sano! I'm not going to kill you for that!" Amethyst turned to steely blue- Battousai warring with the rurouni persona. "I'm going to torture you slowly AND painfully, you'll wish you were never born." Sano was horrified to see Kenshin give a smile that can only be called EVIL. "And because I have a non-killing vow." Kenshin added cheerfully. He blinked. "Oro?"

"Riiiight." Three fingers. "She won't be happy, and jou-chan's happiness is very vital here."

He nodded. "Sessha could die peacefully if sessha knows Kaoru-dono is happy."

"Yes, I mean- NO! YOU ARE THE ONLY KEY TO HER HAPPINESS! And stop using SESSHA!" Sano thundered.

"ORORO! H-hai. Sano, are you sure about this? You heard Kaoru-dono. She hates me." Kenshin sighed. "She has told me to go and fight Shishio and die. I don't want her to hate me more."

"She won't hate you more than she hates kendo." Sano assured. "And she doesn't want you to fight Shishio. Trust me on this. I'm a love counselor."

"You can't even solve your problems with Megumi-dono..." Kenshin muttered.

"WHAT?"

Kenshin pasted his innocent look on his face. "Oro?"

"Just tell her, buddy. She wants to hear it from you. I have a plan." Sano lowered his voice to a whisper. "It's almost suppertime. After eating, I'll take the little brat away so you'll have some quality time with jou-chan. I'm trusting you to do it."

"Do what?"

Sano winked. "You know what I mean."

Kenshin frowned. "In fact, I don't know what you're talking about. What? Tell her I love her?"

"Nooo..." He whispered, something to Kenshin's ear.

"NANI? Ororororo! Sano, don't talk about Kaoru-dono like that! Sessha will not do anything! Sessha won't!"

Sano sweatdropped. "Ok, ok! Don't get so damn hysterical, buddy! Just... um... do what you want to do. And I don't want to hear SESSHA AGAIN!"

"H-hai! Thanks, Sano."

"No prob."

"Hey, Jou-chan..." Sano started, finally stopping from wolfing down his food. "Can I take the lil' brat to my place tonight?"

"Sure, whatever." Kaoru answered without looking at him, her tone clipped. "Just make sure he's back for his training."

"Hey!" Yahiko protested. "Don't I have a say in this? I feel like I've been borrowed."

"No. I'm sure you want to go to Ruffian's Row." Kaoru snapped. _Stupid Kenshin. He didn't even care to follow me... baka!_ She stole a glance from him, only to find out he was looking at her too. She gave him a heated glare.

"Ouch." Yahiko muttered. "What's wrong, busu?"

Kaoru ignored him. Kenshin's shoulder's drooped. "It's hopeless." he mouthed to Sano.

"Busu! Why're you ignoring me now?"

Kaoru took a deep breath. "Shouldn't you be happy I'm ignoring your ugly and rude comments?" she hissed venomously. "Do you want to get bruised or what?"

Yahiko gulped. "Uh, no. Sorry."

Sano took out a jar of sake from somewhere. "Hey! I brought some sake for us! Lighten up!" Kenshin tore the jar from Sano's grasp, the began chugging it. "Kenshin!"

Yahiko's mouth gaped open. "Whoa."

Sano grabbed Kenshin. "Wake up, you stupid rurouni! This isn't in the plan!" he muttered.

"Orororororo..." Kenshin wheezed.

"I can't believe he emptied the whole jar..." the kid commented disbelievingly.

"Baka Kenshin..."

Sano shrugged, seeing this as an opportunity to get the two alone. "Let's go, kid. Don't worry jou-chan. I'll send him here first thing in the morning."

Yahiko snickered. "Bye, bye, busu. Have a good time! Hehe..."

"Matte!" They have already left. "Mou..."

"Kenshin, you're heavy..." Kaoru grumbled, plopping down tiredly on Kenshin's futon. She closed her eyes. "Baka Kenshin..." The door suddenly closed.

She gasped. "Who's there?"

"Kaoru..."

--------------------------------------------------

a/n: so, do you like it? this is my first general fic! is everything ok? if you like it or you want to give some comments- no flames, please!- you can give me a review, ne? hehe... plz review! arigato gozaimasu! i'll update soon!


	2. Truth

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine... yet. I just asked Watsuki-sama if I could own RK for just a day but he declined! (curses) Well... I'll just find a way! Hehe... (grins evilly)

Chapter 2: Truth

Amethyst eyes glowed eerily in the darkness.

"Mou! Kenshin! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, Kaoru..."

"Ken...shin?" Kaoru asked, noticing the lack of honorific in her name, not that she's complaining. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Oh. So I'll be going now, seeing as you are fine. You're not... drunk, are you?"

"Aa. I am sorry for worrying you."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Whoever said I was worried?"

"Hmph!" She put a finger on her temple, adopting a mock-thoughtful look. "If I remember correctly... I told you to go and fight Shishio, ne?" She glared at him. "So why are you still here?"

"Kaoru..." Kenshin said in a pained tone. "Please..."

"What? You want to say goodbye to me? I don't care if you don't, really." she fumed.

"You really want me to leave?" he asked quietly.

She glanced at him, then looked away. "It doesn't matter... I don't matter, so why bother to ask me?"

"Because I love you."

"What?"

"I love you." he said hoarsely. "You're the most important person in the world for me..."

Her eyes welled with tears. "K-kenshin..."

"I'm s-sorry for not saying it sooner... I'd understand it if you hate me but... I-I really do love you, Kaoru..."

"You're right! I HATE YOU!"

"Ka-"

She threw her arms around him, rendering the poor redhead speechless. "I hate you for making me wait! I hate you for being so dense! Oh, Kenshin, I hate you for making me love you so much!"

"Matte..." He stared at her. "Did I hear right? You-you love me? ME? SESSHA?"

She giggled slightly. "Yes I do, baka... I love Kenshin Himura..."

"Oro... Sano was right... Kaoru-dono doesn't like 'sessha'..." he muttered.

"Yes, she doesn't..." Kaoru pouted. "I thought you've decided to drop the dono..."

"Aa... I have..."

She smiled, cuddling herself in his arms. "Do you forgive me, Kenshin?"

"For what?"

"For shouting at you earlier... I thought you didn't care for me..."

"Iie. It was my fault, Kaoru... gomen nasai..."

"Mou... you do know that I will always forgive you, Kenshin..."

He didn't reply at that, but tightened his arms around her._ I am unworthy of her... she is too good, too kind, too beautiful, too compassionate for me... I will just taint her with grief... my sins..._

As if reading his thoughts, she bopped him in the head, frowning. "Stop that. I love you, Kenshin, and that's it. I will NEVER love anyone besides you... you know that..."

Kenshin smiled at her. "Perhaps..."

"You know... this is the first time you've ever held me this close... it feels nice..."

"Really?"

She nodded. "I feel so safe in your arms, Kenshin... so comforted... don't you?"

He kissed passionately in reply. It seemed like forever until he broke away. He grinned impishly. "It is much better when we're that close ne, Kaoru-koishii?"

"H-hai..." she said breathlessly. "Anou, Kenshin..." Without warning, she pressed his lips to hers. Almost melting at the tenderness of her kiss, he pulled her closer, tumbling down to his futon.

* * *

Sano looked around at the bustling nighttime activity in Tokyo, grinning. Yahiko glanced at him suspiciously, something akin to fear seeping into his mind as a DEVILish grin creeped into Sano's features. "What are you planning, tori-atama?" he blurted out.

"Hey... the night's still early, kid. You want to go to a pub or what?"

Yahiko's eyes widened. He had never gone to a tavern before, even in his pickpocket days. Yes, he saw some geishas at the yakuza's hideout, but a tavern? Hell no. He was about to say yes when an image of a towering Kaoru appeared in his mind, with her faithful bokken at her side. _Ouch._ That girl can be brutal when she wants to. Still, curiosity won over rational thought. _Nevertheless... just to be on the safe side..._ "You're really bringing me there? Won't busu be angry at you?" _I could really blame Sano if busu finds out... hehehe..._

"Aww..." Sano cooed. "You're gonna tell on me, Yahiko-chan? Sheesh. Don't be such a kid. On the other hand, you ARE a kid."

"I AM NOT!"

"Yeah right. You can't even change your diapers."

"Ha! You can't even find a job, stupid rooster!"

"Hey!" Sano cried indignantly. "I'm trying-"

"I heard Yahiko and he's right." a female voice piped in.

"Kitsune!"

"Megumi!"

The lady doctor smiled evilly. "You just HAVE to get a life, rooster. Even little kids notice your lack of it."

"I'm not a little kid!"

Megumi dismissed him with a hand. "And whatever are you doing here with Yahiko? It's almost midnight. Does Kaoru know?"

"Of course she does, fox. And we're here on business." Sano stuck out his chest. "Men's business."

She laughed- wickedly. "That could be almost acceptable- ALMOST- except for the fact that you are DEFINITELY not a man, ROOSTER. Besides, you have never been a good liar. OHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Jou-chan wouldn't know anyway. Besides, the little kid has no problem with it. You! What are you doing out her anyway, huh, fox? Looking for innocent people to pester?"

She raised a delicate eyebrow. "Innocent? YOU? Oh please. I'm here on REAL business. I have just finished tending to a patient, rooster." Her eyes narrowed. "And for your information, I'll tell Kaoru."

"WHAT! C'mon fox, the kid needs excitement in his dull life."

"Not YOUR definition of the word. Let's go, Yahiko." No response. She looked around. "Yahiko?"

"Damn, he's lost!"

"Watch your mouth, rooster!"

"Hey! It's your fault!"

She scoffed. "Ha! You are SO irresponsible. You're the one in charge of him, and you completely ignored him!"

"I wasn't! You distracted me!"

"So you're blaming it on me- again! Rooster," she said calmly. "Instead of verbally assaulting me, try finding Yahiko, alright? And being the good person that I am, I'll help you find him. You go that way. I'll go this way. We'll meet here in half an hour."

"Why're you giving me orders?" Sano grumbled.

"Because you're USELESS! Now GO, for crying out loud!"

"Ok, ok! Slavedriver..."

"WHAT!"

"I'm going!"

"ROOSTER! Not THAT way, THIS way! You're so stupid!"

* * *

"I'm not a little kid!" Yahiko protested with much conviction. _Sheesh... I get tired of saying this things... _Megumi dismissed him with a hand, continuing on arguing with Sanosuke. He frowned. _What's up with these two? Flirting in the middle of the street? I guess I won't be missed..._

Not even bothering to interrupt their 'flirting' session, Yahiko slipped past Sanosuke. His mouth gaped open in all the bustling activity in Kyoto. "Wow... I can't believe it's so busy every night..." He stopped in front of a huge tavern, which was the loudest of all the places he had passed. Uncertainly, he entered inside.

"Wow..." he remarked. There were so many people inside. Merchants, guards, gangsters (who have very remarkable resemblances to Sanosuke), and just common people were scattered around the room, with geishas flitting by.

A drop-dead gorgeous incredibly sexy woman bumped into him slightly. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

Yahiko blushed. "Uh... i-it's a-alright..."

She smiled warmly at him. "Are you here alone?"

He blinked. "Not really... I came here with a friend of mine..."

"I see... can you spot him here?"

He shook his head. "I left him actually with Megumi but-"

The woman's eyes narrowed in hearing the lady doctor's name. "Takani Megumi? The local healer?"

"Yeah but-"

She grabbed both of his shoulders. "You mean, she's cheating on him?"

"Wha-what?"

"Who exactly is this friend you're talking about?"

Yahiko was wondering how on earth he's telling things about his friends to this girl. "Sagara Sanosuke."

The girl raised an eyebrow, obviously disappointed. "Oh. I thought I could... never mind... if you're with Sano..." Her chestnut eyes dawned in recognition. "Oh... you're Yahiko, right? Sanosuke's younger brother..."

"Huh?" What's this woman talking about? Brother?

She smiled at him again. "Sano has told me some things about you, but this is the first time I ever saw you in person... hmm..." She stared at him intently. "You do look sorta like Sano..."

"HEY!" Like the rooster?_ I'd take that as an insult._

"Isn't your brother the most handsome man? All the women here adore him..." she sighed dreamily. "Too bad he's taken..."

"Taken?" Yahiko was slowly understanding what this girl was talking about. If this woman happened to be-

"Of course. Takani Megumi."

Suddenly, everything clicked. He smiled, this one eerily familiar to Sano's trademark grin. "Yes. Yes, of course."

The woman's eyes lit up. "Hai. You don't approve of her, don't you?" He decided it was better not to reply. "I mean... sure, she's pretty and all but I don't know what Sano sees in her... I'm more beautiful, ne?"

He smiled at her. "Definitely."

She giggled, flashing him a smile. "Thanks."

Yahiko tilted his head at her. "Did, um, ONIISAN tell you that he and... Megumi-san were engaged?" he asked ever-so-innocently, smirking inwardly.

"NANI!"

"Oops." He feigned surprise, scratching his head. _Wow... I'm so good! I should do this more often!_ "I thought he had already told you..."

"I can't believe him... he... he-"

He patted her back comfortingly. "Oh, you'll be better off without him. I'll tell you a secret." He beckoned her to lean closer. "I don't usually backstab my brother but... since you're special-" She gave a grin. "-and I pity Megumi-san..." He gave a long suffering sigh. "Oniisan doesn't really love her... he just wants to get her money because she's from a famous family and a great doctor..."

Her eyes widened impossibly that Yahiko thought they were gonna pop out of their sockets. "Really!"

"And there's more..." He lowered his voice even more. "He's BEATING her."

She gasped. "OMG! I can't believe it!"

"Well you better. Take it from me. He's insane... you're better off without him..."

She took his hands. "Thank you SO much!" Before she left, she had planted a kiss on his cheek. "You're an angel. And oh, it's Ayuri."

Yahiko smirked. "Mission Accomplished. Now who's the little kid, Sano?" Laughing, he went out to go to the aforementioned gangster's place.

* * *

"ROOSTER! Did you find him?"

"Fox, if I did find him, I won't be here empty-handed..."

Megumi ignored him. "We've got to find him, or Kaoru's going to kill us..." She glanced at him. "Or I could just blame you..."

"FOX!"

"Now that's an idea..."

Sano winced at her wickedness. "Fine, you're right... but... wait a second..." He looked her up and down. "You're a woman."

"What?"

"You're a woman." he repeated.

"I KNOW I am, rooster. SO? What's your point?" She snorted. "Don't tell me you've just noticed?"

He ignored her. "You've got to go home."

"WHAT!"

"You've got to-"

"I HEARD YOU, ROOSTER!" Her eyes narrowed dangerously to slits. "Excuse me? Are you, Mr. Good-for-nothing pigheaded rooster, telling me to leave?"

He shrugged. "Pretty much."

"NO- WAY. I am NOT trusting you to do it. For all we know, Yahiko's hurt, or kidnapped!"

"Fox, it's way past midnight! It's MORNING! The streets are dangerous. YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HELP, GOT IT?"

"No. I can perfectly handle myself."

"Your place is just a block away." he continued, paying no attention to her. "I'll bring you there, then find the kid myself."

"NO! I am older than you! You can't-"

He snapped. "Megumi," he hissed with gritted teeth. "You're a damn beautiful incredibly appealing woman and you WILL get assaulted once I leave you, or you leave me. Now will you come with me so I can sleep peacefully and NOT worry myself sick?"

"I..." she sputtered, blushing.

"I'm glad you agree with me for once." he muttered, practically dragging her all the way to her place. When they arrived, he shuffled his feet almost shyly. "Sorry for involving you here, Meg, and thanks... have a, um, good night."

"It's morning."

"Oh." He turned to leave. "Well, bye..."

"Sanosuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." she murmured almost inaudibly. The door banged shut.

He smiled softly. "No problem, fox."

-----------------------------------------------------------

a/n: ha! and that's sanoxmeg mush for you! did you like it? i think i'm going too fast in kk's case but heck, i dunno what to do anymore... anyway, plz review for this... i dunno if i'm going to have yxt pairings coz i'm not much into kids sappy-ness... if u lyk this, plz review! i'm gonna post my next chappie soon! arigato gozaimasu!

READ & REVIEW! c:


End file.
